Motion transmitting remote control assemblies of the type utilizing motion transmitting core elements have many uses in automotive environments. One such use is in connection with an engine throttle control.
A typical lost motion remote cruise control assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,367 to Spease, issued Nov. 10, 1989, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The assembly includes a tubular member extending from one end of a conduit. A coupling member is slideably supported within the tubular member for relative telescopic movement therewith. The coupling member includes an integral terminal portion extending from one end thereof for connecting the coupling member with a controlled member (the throttle linkage assembly). A flexible core element is moveably supported by the conduit and extends through the tubular member and into a channel disposed within the coupling member. A slug is fixedly attached to the extended end of the core element and is slideably retained within the channel to effectuate a lost motion connection between the core element and the coupling member. The coupling member has an elongated opening along the length thereof for receiving the slug into the channel. A protective shroud is disposed about the coupling member to prevent the slug from escaping through the elongated opening. The terminal portion of the coupling member further acts as a stop for preventing the escapement of the slug from the end of the channel.
It is typical for the throttle linkage to vary in design from one application to another. As such, the terminal portion of the coupling member must have a size and shape which conforms to the design requirements of a specific application. In other words, the design of the throttle linkage in each application will govern the necessary size and shape of the terminal portion. Although the size and shape of the terminal portion may change from one application to another, the remaining components of the assembly remain unchanged and are generic to all applications.
With the above prior art assembly, the particular application must be known prior to assembling the remaining generic components since the variably shaped terminal portion is formed integrally with the coupling member. Without the coupling member, the remaining components of the assembly can not be assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,027 to Tschanz et al, issued Jan. 28, 1969, discloses a motion transmitting remote control assembly having a terminal member moveably secured to the core element.